


cousin to cousin

by eg1701



Series: Lucy Weasley-Wood [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Slytherin Pride, so not cursed child complient, the only thing i accept from cursed child is albus and scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701
Summary: Lucy talks to her newly sorted cousin Albus





	cousin to cousin

**Author's Note:**

> I dislike cursed child as much as the next gal, but let me tell you, Slytherin Albus was a gift and Scorpius was more than we deserve.

When Albus was sorted into Slytherin, Lucy could see the worry on his face, and so she immediately jumped into the role of protective older cousin. Albus seemed to have made friends with Scorpius Malfoy, also in Slytherin, which was wonderful, but Lucy had been through the whole first in the family to be in Slytherin scenario, and so the morning after the sorting, she plopped down next to Albus at breakfast and smiled.  


“Scorpius, this is my cousin Lucy. Lucy, this is Scorpius. We met on the train.”  


The boy looked like his father, who Lucy had met once or twice and he smiled widely at her.  


“She’s a prefect,” Albus pointed out.  


“That’s right, a year away from Head Girl if I have anything to say about it,” Lucy tapping the badge on her robes, “Which means I better not catch you two slacking off. I do hate taking points from my own house after all. Albus, I wanted to ask how you were. Adjusting I mean, to being here.”  


He knew what she was asking, and nodded, “I’m fine.”  


Lucy picked up a slice of toast and ripped it in half, “That’s good. Slytherin got some wonderful additions last night. Any Quidditch talent Scorpius?”  


She figured that acting casual and not making anything into a fuss was the best way to handle things. She had already received an owl from Aunt Ginny who asked her to check up on Albus in place of Uncle Harry, who she worried might make things worse. Uncle Harry meant well, she knew that, but she knew Albus was worried about disappointing him, and if she could assure him before too much later, then that would be for the best.  


Scorpius shook his head, “Not me.”  


“Drat. Our team looks weak this year and your brother is keen on trying out for his, which means we’re likely out of the running for the cup before we even begin. 

The Quidditch talent flows strong in your family Albus. Dad isn’t going to be happy, since I have to give him updates on how the team plays.”  


Albus smiled, which had been Lucy’s goal.  


“Now, where was I? Oh yes, welcome to Slytherin. I know you got the speech last night but you get my personal welcome and you do too Scorpius since you’re here.”  


“Did mum put you up to this?” Albus asked, not seeming to mine the presence of his new friend.  


“She may have.” Lucy sipped at her orange juice, considering her reply, “But look, I already did the first in Slytherin thing, and I was worried about how my parents would react as well. Your mum loves you and so does your dad and so does everyone else. You ought to drop by his office later and see him though. I’m sure he’s worried you’re upset.”  


Albus nodded and shrugged, “I know.”  


“Anyway, I’ve got to go lurk and see if anyone is misbehaving. Let me know if I can do anything to help,” she stood up, jammed another piece of toast into her mouth and pulled on her bag. She gave the two boys a two fingered salute and went off to write a quick letter to Aunt Ginny to tell her that, in her opinion, Albus was just fine and that she would write again in a few days to update her.

*** 

She decided to keep her eye on Albus for the first few weeks.  


He seemed to be adjusting just fine. James didn’t care about his brother’s house, and she had already seen them doing what looked a lot like plotting together in the corridors. She had worried herself that all her cousins would view her differently if she wasn’t in Gryffindor like everyone else, and she was sure Albus had that worry too, which is why she liked seeing him with his brother and cousins.  


Uncle Harry called her into his office a few days after the sorting.  


“Is Al alright?” He asked, “Ginny said you were checking in on him.”  


Lucy nodded, “He’s fine Uncle Harry. I really think he’s going to be alright. He’s made a friend already. I think he’s just worried you’ll be upset.”  


“I told him I wouldn’t.”  


She nodded, “I know, but now it’s really happened. He’ll be alright.”  


Uncle Harry nodded, “Thank you Lucy.”  


“Of course.”  


She couldn’t force the Potters to talk to each other, or to deal with their concerns, but she was happy to help as much as she could.  


“Uncle Harry?” she paused on her way out, “Were you ever almost in Slytherin?”  


He chuckled, “How’d you guess?”  


“So was Dad but he said that he didn’t want to be the only one not in Gryffindor of his brothers,” she shrugged, “I just had a feeling. It doesn’t matter. I was just wondering. I’ve gotta get to History of Magic.”  


He nodded, clearly dismissing her so she could go, and she thought about how much things must have changed. She knew that when her parents were in school that Slytherin had a nasty reputation. And sure, there had been bad wizards in the house, but there were lots of good ones too, and there were bad wizards in other houses too. Maybe so many kids heard things about Slytherin, and they too asked to be somewhere else.  


She was suddenly very glad she had let the sorting hat do what it wanted. She hoped Albus would be too.  


She met Juliette outside the classroom. Angie had dropped History of Magic after her she saw her OWLs score, though to be fair, she hadn’t made it through a class without dozing off since second year, so really it wasn’t much of a drop.  


“How’s your cousin?” Juliette asked as they walked to their seats.  


“He’s alright. I think he’s more worried about his parents then himself, but I’m sure he and Uncle Harry will have a nice long chat before too long and it’ll be fine.”  


“That’s good. Now, I have to admit I have no memory of anything we learned last year, or what I wrote for the homework.”  


Lucy laughed, “I don’t think old Binns will notice one way or the other.”  


Juliette laughed too, “Probably not. I can’t believe you talked me into keeping this class.”  


“I was not going to suffer alone. We’re friends and in this together.”  


“Yes, when you get into arguments or something, but this is tough even for me.”  


Professor Binns caught their attention, and Lucy settled into a period of trying to stay awake, hoping Uncle Harry and Albus would talk sooner rather than later.


End file.
